One Morning Together
by Lilie.Adaire
Summary: Katara leaves. What happens to her? Read to find out. Zutara fic. this is my first fic so be nice.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters.

Thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's POV

Katara woke up one morning and looked over at her brother and Aang. In truth she didn't wish to leave them like she was about to but her heart was telling her that she had to. There was also something else that was telling her to leave.

_Flashback to that night_

"Katara, come with me," said Zuko. "Why should I? You're my enemy. Why do you want me to come with you? To capture the Avatar?" asked Katara. "I know we are supposed to be enemies, but I do not wish to be your enemy Katara. Trust me I'm not after the Avatar," answered Zuko. "Why should I trust you, and what do you mean that you're not after the Avatar?" said Katara. "Just believe me Katara. I don't want to hurt you because I'm in love with you Katara," said Zuko. Katara just stood there in utter shock unable to say a word. "Katara if you wish to take up my offer, I'll be waiting here in the morning for you. Good Bye," said Zuko. Then when Katara snapped back to reality Zuko had left. Then she returned to camp.

_End flashback_

Katara had packed whatever belongings she had and put the note that she had written next to Aang. She looked at Aang and her brother and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she left to see Zuko.

Zuko's POV

I can't believe that I told her. I highly doubt that she likes me too. I don't think she will even show up. Oh well.

Katara's POV (about 5 minutes after she left)

She walked into the clearing where she was supposed to meet Zuko. He was there, just like he said he would. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Hey Zuko," she called. He looked up to see who had said his name. When he finally saw her, he smiled then walked over to her. "I was beginning to believe you wouldn't show because of what I told you," stated Zuko. "What made you think I would turn down your offer?" she asked. "Well you said we were enemies and ….," he was silenced by Katara kissing him on the lips. Slowly his arms found their way to her slender waist and he held her close to him as their kiss deepened. They were like that for what seemed like hours to them. Finally they broke apart and looked at each other. The first one to speak again was Katara. "Zuko, I know this sounds weird but I've loved you since my first fight against you. I knew that you were my enemy. I just couldn't bring myself to accept that I could never be yours because we were enemies," said Katara. "It's alright Katara, I'm here for you now," said Zuko holding her close.

Aang's POV (about 5 minutes after she left)

Aang woke up and yawned. He looked over to where Katara was supposed to be sleeping. That's funny. I wonder where Katara went. Then he looked down and saw the note that Katara had left. The note said as follows:

_Aang,_

_I can no longer travel with you and_

_Sokka. It's not you or Sokka or_

_anyone's fault that I'm leaving. I _

_just feel that this is best. The_

_reason for me writing you is to let _

_you know that I will be fine, and don't_

_look for me no matter how much you _

_or Sokka want to._

_Good Bye forever Aang._

_Katara _

No. Katara left. Katara I'm sorry but I will find you.

Katara's POV

"Katara," Zuko said," Something's not right. I sense there is a strong bender around here." "Zuko what are you talking about? There are only us here," stated Katara.

Aang's POV

I've been looking in the forest. She couldn't have gotten that far. Aang stopped because he thought that he heard Katara's voice. When he went to investigate, he found Katara talking to none other than Zuko. Why is Katara talking to Zuko? When he got closer he heard Katara mention something about an offer and Zuko said something after her but what he saw next made his blood boil. Katara had kissed Zuko full on the lips and he saw Zuko wrap his arms around her. Aang was about to burst out there and pummel Zuko but he held himself back. After Katara and Zuko broke away, he heard Katara say that she loved Zuko. That was the last thing Aang wanted Katara to say to someone other that him. Let alone Zuko. He felt his anger building up inside him and after a few moments he walked out of the forest into the clearing, hatred filling his eyes.

Katara's POV

Katara turned around as she heard someone enter the clearing. For the first time she wasn't happy to see Aang standing before her and Zuko. "Aang what are you doing here, and didn't I tell you not to look for me?" inquired Katara. "It's none of your business what I'm doing here Katara. Now move aside so that I can beat up Zuko over there," said Aang infuriated. "No," stated Katara. "If you want to get to Zuko you have to go through me." "Katara, why are you protecting Zuko? He's the enemy," said Aang. "Aang I'm protecting Zuko because I love him," said a now crying Katara. "Katara I never hoped I would have to do this to you, but if I have to then I will," said Aang. Aang then created a large ball of air and sent it at Katara. The air engulfed Katara and held her in midair.

Zuko's POV

"Katara!" exclaimed Zuko. Zuko looked over at Aang and looked at his eyes. Aang's eyes held pure hatred, sorrow, and anger in them, all mixed together. Zuko could tell that Aang was acting out of fury alone. "Aang what did you do to Katara?" inquired Zuko. "What I did was send a ball of air at her that will take away her life energy until she only has a minute left to live. Then it will release her for her to live her last minute outside of the air," explained Aang. "Why would want to kill Katara? She's your friend." "I don't car if she is my friend. She betrayed me so she has to die," said Aang. "You will pay for hurting Katara," said Zuko.

Katara's POV

Why do I feel so weak? It feels like the air is taking my energy from me. Katara looked out of the air and saw Zuko and Aang sending air and fire at each other. After a minute or two, the air set her down on the ground. When the air set her down Aang and Zuko's fight ended abruptly and Zuko ran over to her and caught her before she collapsed.

Zuko's POV

"Katara. Katara can you hear me?" asked Zuko. "Zu….ko….is that ….you?" asked Katara. "Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" said Zuko. "Zuko, did you really mean what you said last night? When you said that you loved me?" said Katara. "Of course I meant it Katara," answered Zuko. Then Zuko bent down and kissed Katara. They broke apart and Katara looked at Zuko and smiled a soft smile. "I love you Zuko, said Katara. Katara closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Then Zuko felt Katara get heavier and she went limp in his arms. No. No she can't be dead. Zuko checked for a pulse but there was none. Zuko just sat there holding Katara's lifeless body close to him. Then he couldn't hold the tears in anymore and cried over Katara's death.

Aang's POV

"Zuko are you going to finish our fight or not?" asked Aang. "No. I'm not going to fight you anymore," said Zuko. "Fine then. You just sealed your fate," said Aang. In a matter of seconds lightning formed around the tips of Aang's fingers and sent the lightning straight at Zuko. The lightning struck Zuko near his heart and fell over on Katara. Zuko looked down at Katara and spoke his final words, "I love you Katara, and I hope to join you soon." Then he closed his eyes never to open them again. Aang stepped closer to where Zuko and Katara lay dead together. Aang looked down at the dead lovers and walked away to try to forget about what he had done. Every year on the exact day that he killed Katara and Zuko, Aang goes to pay his respects to the dead lovers at their gravestone that he made in memory of them. He always wished he could undo what he had done so that Katara and Zuko could have had more than one morning together.

End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

first fan fiction so be nice. surprisingly it only took me 2 days to write this. bye.

Please review


End file.
